Green Ninja (Andy Adams)
"As long as I have breath in my lungs and a sword in my hand, you'll never take over the Earth" Green Ninja to Garmadon Andy Adams AKA The Green Ninja is the main hero of the LEGO Superhero Stories Forums: Rise of Green Ninja, Andy and Zatanna: The New Adventures of Green Ninja and Andy and Helena: An Origin Story of Green Ninja and Huntress. He is leader of the Justice League of Warriors Rise of Green Ninja Prologue. Years ago when Andy was just a teenager. He was looking after his father's blacksmith shop with his sister, Jenny. He was young and headstrong, despite Jenny's advice to slow down. One day, an army of skeletons came and attacked. The two siblings held their own, but when Garmadon appeared, Jenny went after him. He attacked and murdered her. Andy was devastated at what had happened. He was then visited by Sensei Wu, who told him who he was destined to be. He left to train, promising Jenny he would bring justice to her murder. Chapter 1: Years later, and Andy's powers had developed to a great and powerful hero. But one day on a routine patrol in New Ninjago, he was beaten to it by Supergirl. He asked her why she was in his city, she said she was told to. Andy then released the Gold Dragon, scaring her away. Stating 'Works every time', Andy then got a call saying that the Forces of Garmadon were starting operations in Metropolis. He went there to investigate. Chapter 2: Andy was looking at the billboard outside Metropolis, it read "Welcome to Metropolis. You'll leave here rescued by Superman or your money back". But he also noticed "Also main base of operations for the Justice League", but it was microscopic, it led him to the conclusion that Superman was more liked than the others. He went into the city and did a quick sweep but found nothing. Thinking the lead was dead, he was about to turn back he noticed a plane in the sky, it's engine and exploded and was losing altitude fast. He raced up and used his super-strength to slow it down. He landed it in a baseball field, he had prevented a worse accident. As it happened, Lois Lane was on board when he rescued it but couldn't get a chance to ask him who he was. She told Superman about him, he was impressed at what Andy could do and called the others to try and talk to him. Chapter 3: Andy had unexpectedly stopped a number of crimes and was growing ever more well known. He ran into the Huntress, who he hadn't seen in years. While they were catching up, the Flash and Green Lantern saw them, but Lantern, being cocky, used a cage to catch him. But he repulsed his way out and made a run for it. Relationships *Jenny Adams (Sister, deceased) *Sensei Wu (Teacher) *Zatanna (Wife) *Huntress (Best Friend) *Samurai X (Cloned Daughter) *Orange Ninja (Student/Sidekick) *Justice League of Warriors (Team) *New Elemental Masters Enemies *Garmadon (Archenemy) *The Shadow Ninja *Lady Terror *Samukai *Skales *Kozu *Cryptor *Clouse *Morro *Forces of Garmadon Powers and Abilities *Master of Spinjitzu *Master of all forms of combat *Elemental Blast *Control of the Elements of Fire, Earth, Lightning and Ice *Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina and Endurance *Flight *Elemental Repulse *Smoke Pellet Teleportation *Peak Human Condition *Fierce, Fearless Fighter *Genius Level Intellect *Strong Empathy towards others *Ability to breathe underwater and in space *Control of the Gold Dragon *Near Invulnerability (Total when becoming the Gold Ninja) *Turn into the Gold Ninja Personality Unlike Garmadon, Andy is kind, compassionate, selfless and honorable. He always puts other's needs before his own and helps out in anyway he can. He cares about all the members of his team, the Justice League of Warriors, and will do anything to help them, no matter what their problem is. Although he has been known to be a bit headstrong and sometimes doesn't think things through. He's made a few mistakes but will find a way to make up for it. He also has a sense of humor, he will often try and make jokes to get smiles off the others. But when things get serious, he does too. Category:Main Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Green Ninja Heroes Category:Justice League Heroes Category:Superman Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Wonder Woman Heroes Category:Green Lantern Heroes Category:Flash Heroes Category:Green Arrow Heroes Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroes who can fly Category:In Love Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Fearless Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroes who've lost Family Category:Alter-Ego Category:Animal Kindness Category:Big Good Category:Child Saver Category:Detectives Category:Elementals Category:Freedom Fighters Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Guardians Category:Honorable Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Child Saviors Category:Compassionate Heroes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Geokinetic Heroes Category:Cryokinetic Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Determinators Category:Empowered Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Pure of Heart Category:LEGO Heroes Category:Pyrokinetic Heroes Category:World saver Category:Legends Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Brave Heroes Category:Bond Creators Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Father of hero Category:Warriors